


【卜洋岳】Cherry Lust （双性岳，PWP一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋岳】Cherry Lust （双性岳，PWP一发完）

六月潮湿晚风徐徐卷过骑着车，用笑声丈量海边小道的少年们的衣角。夕阳抹出一点白日末尾金光闪闪的余晖，波浪推挤的轻柔呢喃时远时近。  
错开了中学的放学时间，不宽的道路上人并不多，三人并排骑行也不会造成交通堵塞的困扰。岳明辉咬着根冰棒，翻飞裤边下露出一大截细白的腿，下坡道的风扯着他宽松的上衣，掐出薄薄布料下若隐若现的腰肢线条。卜凡和李振洋一左一右，三人一边谈笑，一边骑车回家。其实是卜凡和李振洋在那儿闲扯，岳明辉嘴里含着冰棒，吱吱呜呜地应和，也没人听得清。被夏季稠热温度融化成流体的棒冰浸过那冰凉柔软的红润唇角，在少年精致的下巴上滑行出一道淋漓痕迹，将捏着木条的指尖弄得黏黏糊糊，最后随风砸到地面，短暂地留住街灯些许昏黄。  
卜凡在岳明辉左侧，对着那半更为秀气，线条更为柔和的他；李振洋在岳明辉右侧，对着那半更为疏朗，线条更为利落的他。这不要紧，两人所拥有的不是部分的岳明辉，而是全部的，纯粹而完满的岳明辉。兼具魄力与柔情，天真与肉欲。不约而同的，他们都注意于那纤长睫羽下轻掩的深色眼瞳，是撷取海面粼粼月光作以点缀的清亮。那暗含的一点眸光在卜凡与李振洋心里激起时常荡漾的涟漪，他们将经年积攒的亲密感情倾注于岳明辉，而岳明辉也全副奉献出爱与信任，回应着，投入着，三人一起在这不常见的多边关系里同看日升月落。

少年人眼神不藏谎言，眸底盛放的炽烈情意比长明之火还要缠绵。三人在一起的时光，是竹马与竹马与竹马的时光，也是竹马与青梅与竹马的时光。三栋呈分据三角顶点的住宅是故事的开端，离得近，三家的孩子自小玩在一起也是顺理成章的事。自然地，卜凡和李振洋对岳明辉同时拥有两性特征这一事心知肚明。岳明辉坦然接受自己的不同，并在这种不同内游刃有余。只不过他选择用男性的身份去面对社会，而将自己属于女性的部分，隐秘而甜美的，留给了卜凡和李振洋，留给了挚友们，留给了他心灵的两股依托。

三辆自行车停在绿地旁的石道上，天几乎要黑透了，星子拖拖拉拉地出现在夜幕。按下开关，二楼的窗户被推开，屋内暖黄灯光漫出白色窗纱。岳明辉将包往地上一甩，放纵自己陷入软乎乎的床，思绪一旦放松，腿根处轻微的疼痒就悄悄冒头。卜凡和李振洋先各自回家放好东西，再去岳明辉家，他们约好了今晚要把小组作业的框架定下来。  
俩人一打开岳明辉卧室的门，就看到两条白生生的长腿晃来晃去。岳明辉正背对着门口，在衣柜里翻翻找找，外出穿的衣裤被随意扔在地上，屋子的主人只穿了一条黑色平角裤，坦荡地任凭夜色过窗轻抚裸露肌肤。听到动静，岳明辉回头笑了笑，好似抱怨一般微嘟起嘴：“我先换个衣服，你们想喝什么自己下楼去拿吧，刚才骑车磨得我腿疼，下次再不和你们比了……”  
李振洋率先收回自己的目光，转头看见卜凡还挪不动脚，扯着人就下楼去了，回来时带三瓶果汁味的气泡水。三人在地上坐下。岳明辉盘着腿，丝毫不在意坐姿会使裙下的贴身布料遮遮掩掩地露出。  
裙下，对，现在岳明辉身上套了条缀着精巧花边，裁剪得当的白色裙子。他喜欢穿着宽松运动裤在球场上奔跑，也喜欢这些柔软的料子夹着风拂过身体。他对所谓“女孩子喜欢的东西”的喜欢是他们三人之间的小小秘密。岳明辉会且仅会在李振洋与卜凡面前穿裙子，穿裙子的他只会让李振洋与卜凡看到。他的竹马们对此习以为常，从记不清的幼年时代开始，李振洋会帮他系绕在背后的绑带，打出漂亮的蝴蝶结，而卜凡会替他耳后别上一朵应季小花，到了现在，俩人路过橱窗时，看见好看的裙子也会买下送给他，告诉收银员，这是给“妹妹”的礼物。  
一个包裹在美丽而易碎衣料下的岳明辉，是卜凡与李振洋心照不宣的，经由他们的手来塑造，来宠溺，只属于他们的阿弗洛狄忒。

长时间保持一个姿势使得肌肉酸痛，正好讨论也暂时告一段落，岳明辉趴在地上，有一搭没一搭的看书。卜凡埋首于游戏，李振洋带着耳机闭着眼，看不出睡没睡着。经年的磨合相处中彼此已经形成了熟悉的舒适区，即使没有交谈，仅仅是三人同处一个空间，各自做各自的事也不会觉得乏味。  
李振洋倚着床，看岳明辉晃着腿，白色布料随他的动作向下滑，堆叠到黑色平角裤边缘附近，薄薄织物下透一些深色。李振洋轻轻在岳明辉身边坐下，伸手亲昵把玩一小撮顺滑的发。岳明辉盯着书本，没有抬眼，发出懒懒的疑惑声音。李振洋的目光从缠绕指尖的发端流连到泛着奶油光泽的小腿，低声开口：”你前边说磨得腿疼，没事吧？“  
岳明辉坐起身来，活动了下肩颈，隔着布料用拇指压着腿根说：”这里，磨破了一点点，应该是车座松了刚才又骑得快，不过也没什么。“  
“我看看。”岳明辉提着裙角，顺从地任由李振洋的手指在那片发红肿胀的幼嫩肌肤上摩挲。来自他人的，微凉的触碰舒缓了不适，李振洋盯着那片被蹂躏的敏感皮肤，轻轻吹了口气，引起岳明辉细小的颤栗。“疼吗？”李振洋加重了手上的力道，指尖几乎要陷进腿根处饱满的软肉里，“不怎么疼，”岳明辉舔了舔红如山莓的嘴唇，“但是有点痒。”  
“痒？”李振洋的手指已经从腿根爬到了一旁被内裤包覆的软缝，他熟练地刮弄着那高热的鼓胀，感觉到丝丝潮湿碰到指尖。岳明辉咬着下唇，抓着他的手，黏黏糊糊地咕哝：“哎呀别整啦，明天还要上课呢。”李振洋与放下游戏的卜凡交换了个眼神，手指潜到内裤下揉蹭已经沁透蜜液的花穴，勾出更多滑腻的清液。岳明辉被弄得软了腰，潮紅从眼角蔓延到耳后，眼神闪闪烁烁，连拒绝也含糊不清。卜凡从背后揽住被快感蛊惑的男孩，咬着那发红的耳尖，拈住裙子背后交交缠缠的缎带缓缓拉开，像拆开一件包装精美的礼物。

夜风飘飘荡荡，不知是房间外的潮湿空气更加粘稠，还是房间内的旖旎风光更加闷热。

说起他们仨是怎么把心灵交流升华到肉体交流加心灵交流的，得回到一年前那个冬夜。某某会议在附近召开，学校放了个四天小长假。三个人决定到不远的温泉度假村去玩，还租了间小木屋。小木屋挨着大片大片的森林，临近温泉村的边界，到中心广场也挺方便。  
第二日晚上，下雪了。飞舞的雪花打消了他们出门的念头，干脆伴着温暖壁炉，度过一个电影马拉松之夜。投影在墙壁上的画面不断变化，各式各样的，描述爱情的俗气台词传入耳膜。多到夸张的软垫堆在毛茸茸的地毯上，仗着壁炉内熊熊燃烧的火焰带来隔绝寒冷的热量，三个人用汽水兑了酒，肩挨着肩，腿贴着腿，懒懒散散地坐在地上看电影。一部电影即将结尾，杯中也满了又空好几次，酒精麻痹头脑，本能代替理性成为行动的导航人。少年们心中潜滋暗长的暧昧情愫经过封闭空间内热度与酒液的催化，成为肢体相触欲念膨胀的温床。分不清是谁先开始的亲吻，思绪在明灭光影中浮浮沉沉，唇瓣与唇瓣之间的厮磨夹杂着温热的酒气，和一些汽水甜滋滋的味道。  
下一部电影开始了，可是已经没人去在意到底演了些什么，精心打磨的台词沦为无关紧要的背景音。岳明辉窝在沙发上，两条细直的腿交叠着，关节处带一层薄薄的粉。他慢慢地挖着焦糖布丁，眼神迷迷离离，似乎看着正在玩游戏的卜凡和李振洋，又似乎只是在放空，含着甜甜布丁的嘴里时不时发出几声轻笑，是被面前的两个傻子逗乐了。

卜凡和李振洋玩着一个不适合醉酒时无聊的游戏，为了在谁给岳明辉开苞这件事上一决胜负。两个半醉的高个儿额头上各贴一张蠢到家的便签，上边是对方写着一个词，谁先能根据对方的对自己提问的回答猜出自己额头上的词谁就赢了。卜凡和李振洋大眼瞪小眼，捋起袖子，以期能达到一些幼稚的，对对手的威慑。  
“这是一个，呃，人吗？”卜凡将胳膊支在腿上，揉着额角发问。  
“不，是。”李振洋同样将胳膊支在腿上，歪着头，看向自己写的词，眨了眨眼。  
“它，它能吃吗？”卜凡又问，困惑地皱起眉头，似乎提出这样一个问题十分为难。  
“……嗯，应该能？不过一般不会吃它的……”李振洋过了好久才拖沓回答，仿佛回答了一个世纪难题。  
卜凡耸耸肩，示意李振洋该他提问了。  
“它是植物吗？”李振洋往后靠在沙发上，指尖漫不经心敲击地面。  
“不是。不是。”卜凡摇了摇头，露出一个有点得意的神情。  
“……它长得丑吗……“李振洋撇了撇嘴，翻着白眼。  
“不丑。我觉得，”卜凡顿了顿，在努力回忆，“真的不丑。”  
说完还摆摆手指。

两个醉了的人的对话，一来二去轮转几回，仍旧没个结果。岳明辉一碗布丁都吃完了，从左手小拇指到右手小拇指都玩儿了一遍，这游戏居然还没有进展。总之，最后岳明辉把便签扯了下来，一手一个揽过卜凡与李振洋，带着焦糖的甜蜜气息，醉眼朦胧地说：“你们还是，剪刀石头布吧。”  
摇摇晃晃的两局对决后，卜凡以剪刀赢得了胜利。岳明辉凑到他身边，给胜利者送上小小奖励——一个湿漉漉的吻。卜凡捧着岳明辉的脸，毫不怜惜地加深这个吻，引起岳明辉低低的细小呻吟。李振洋将自己的胸膛贴上沉浸在唇舌交缠中的青梅的脊背，温柔而不着痕迹地一颗颗解开岳明辉身上衬衫的扣子，带诱哄意味，着手褪下那挂在紧实腰肢上的裤子，像仔仔细细地完整剥开一颗饱满荔枝，然后在甜润果肉上留下牙印。李振洋也的确这么做了，他在眼前晃动的白腻肌理上吮出一个个青红爱痕。先是用牙齿小心轻咬，随后用舌尖舔过出现血点的部分。半醉的他不太懂得控制力道，即使是被弄得疼了，岳明辉也只是微侧着脸，递去带点嗔怪，水波荡漾的一瞥。  
卜凡握住身下人看起来脆弱易折的脚踝，拉开岳明辉的双腿，让那处已经汁液泛滥的窄缝以一种无力反抗的姿态暴露人前，泌出源源不断的清液。被把弄的姿势使得岳明辉有些羞耻与无措，他徒劳地转头去寻找可依靠的慰藉。李振洋低头吻上他纤长的睫羽，有力的手却掐着他的腰限制他无意识的微弱挣扎，深情的帮凶，迷惑了可怜的羔羊。卜凡咬着岳明辉饱满胸前的殷红肉珠向外拉扯，疼痛随着快感窜过皮肤，逼出一两声委屈的啜泣。  
岳明辉一只手搭在卜凡肩上，随着卜凡用指节探索花唇与花穴的莽撞动作而不住呻吟，丰沛的情液从被弄得肿胀的穴口不断吐出，湿的一塌糊涂。另一只手向后半环着李振洋的脖子，任由那双手在自己身上游走撩拨。卜凡将被粘液润得湿亮的三根手指从岳明辉体内抽出，带出令人脸红的咕唧水声。岳明辉低低喘着，对接下来要发生的事有些紧张，又有些期待，柔波潋滟的眼底透出一点光亮，无声地告诉卜凡：  
来吧，我已经准备好了。

于是卜凡抓着岳明辉的大腿，将自己的硕大抵住不停开合的花穴，一寸一寸深深埋入，顶出大股爱液。两人明显感觉到有层阻碍被破开了，撕裂的疼痛使岳明辉湿红了眼，甜腻呻吟里染了哭腔。然而卜凡不为所动，依旧将自己的凶器往更加湿热紧致之处顶去，肉刃挤开推附上来的黏膜，就像坚硬的钢刀划开蚌壳，直取内里娇娇颤颤，柔嫩湿腻的软肉。岳明辉颤抖着，在卜凡全部进入后脱力一般倚在李振洋的身上，刚刚被夺去了处女的他无暇注意李振洋在后穴附近试探的手指，生涩甬道被贯穿填满的感官冲击席卷了一切意识。卜凡安慰的吻了吻他，随即开始缓慢地抽送。敏感黏膜被反复摩擦碾弄，每一下抽送仿佛都进入的更深，食髓知味的肉壁不断吮吸着进犯者，无师自通地谄媚迎合。岳明辉仰着头，脸颊泛着情欲的薄红，黏糯呻吟中不时夹杂着被顶弄到敏感点的哭叫。李振洋叼着他的耳尖热热吐气，又伸手去安慰他挺立的阴茎。里外堆叠的快感几乎摧毁了岳明辉的思考系统，他只能攀住拥抱着他，占有着他的竹马们的肢体，用破碎无力的言辞以期得到片刻喘息。然而卜凡的抽送愈发深重，将那个堪堪含下他的甜蜜小嘴肏得合不拢，肏得汁水四溅。  
“太…太深了…！凡子…..嗯…..不行…..“感受到体内炙热顶上了宫口，岳明辉几乎被逼到绝路，快感与痛苦交杂的泪水滑过脸庞。李振洋拉他的手，与他十指相扣，低哑嗓音柔声哄骗。卜凡一次又一次撞击着那紧闭的肉瓣，迫使那最后的蜜地向自己打开。岳明辉颤抖着，心甘情愿承受深处被蹂躏带来的甜美折磨。在卜凡进入到更为高热的所在时，李振洋借着四溢的情液将两根手指探入岳明辉的后穴，开拓着这具诱人躯体承载欲望的另一可能。比起女性更为小巧的子宫像个小蜜壶，蕴藏着满满的蜜汁，浸润出一片丰腴沃土。现在，卜凡顶开了小蜜壶，充沛蜜液晃晃荡荡，不可抑制地顺着难以闭合的红肿宫口流出去，漫过已经酸疼难耐的甬道，多到努力吞吐硕大肉棒的花穴都含不住，在地上留下狼藉水痕。  
从未有过的，被撑开填满的，过度使用的感觉令岳明辉呜呜咽咽，像是被欺负得狠了一般，眉头微蹙，两条挂在卜凡腰间的腿随着顶弄蹭来蹭去，蹭得卜凡心火更盛。李振洋像搂着迷途羔羊一样将岳明辉搂在怀里，一只手摸上那个被淫液浸湿的后穴，稍加使力叩开了那紧闭的小口，准备要夺取岳明辉另一处的贞洁，用精液浇灌这朵他们爱怜的花。感受到高热硬物抵在臀后，方才破瓜的小处女瞪大一双水汽迷蒙的眼，除了呻吟再说不出其他词句的唇断断续续吐出拒绝的哭腔：“会撑坏…哈啊….我会被….撑坏的…..”李振洋将自己的硬物抵上颤颤开合的后穴，稍稍刮蹭就激起一阵黏黏糊糊的喘息，卜凡停下动作，托起岳明辉的臀，让李振洋的进入更方便些。岳明辉没想到两个人合起伙来等着他呢，胸膛剧烈起伏，可是被情欲与水分浸遍的脸庞连生气的表情看起来都格外鲜活。李振洋环着他的腰，一边咬着他肩颈处的白软肌理一边含混不清地说着鬼话：“不会的，你看你这儿这么能吃，”手指抚上花穴咬着肉棒的交合处，又轻轻滑到即将被顶开的后穴，“这里都被你自己弄得这么湿了。”  
岳明辉刚想开口，李振洋就挺腰，将他硬了许久的昂扬以一种缓慢的，磨人的速度插入肠道。内壁被撑开的感觉过于清晰，加上卜凡又开始律动，岳明辉被夹在两人中间，彻底失去了拒绝的机会，只能乖乖地接受两柄凶物的捣弄。平坦的腹内一下吃进两根肉棒，似乎隔着皮肤肌肉都能隐约看到凸起的形状。两根阴茎隔着密实软热的肉膜在岳明辉体内上下冲撞，奇异的体验使三人都深深吐气。许是察觉到岳明辉紧咬下唇忍耐着痛苦，卜凡抚上他汗湿的脸庞，低柔问道：“很疼的话就说。”岳明辉将即将掉落的泪水眨回眼里，带一点咬牙切齿的撒娇：“那难道…..嗯嗯….你们还能…啊…..还能抽出去吗…..嗯…..”李振洋被小兔儿埋怨的语气逗笑了，故意又向上重重一顶，把岳明辉好不容易攒起来的一点气势顶得支离破碎，顶出甜腻腻的哭喘。

两人把他们的青梅前前后后，从里到外，都吃透了，尝遍了。待到情事结束，岳明辉惫懒餍足地几乎抬不起一根手指。他被卜凡和李振洋用精液和肉棒喂饱了，像是以下流快意滋养而怒放，失去处女后愈发动人的花。大股大股的白浆混着血丝和情液，从岳明辉两个被过度开发使用而红肿不堪的小穴不断吐出。卜凡按了按岳明辉像是怀孕一般的微凸小腹，更多的粘稠体液被挤出，滴滴答答在地板上糊成一团。李振洋也来凑热闹，用手覆上岳明辉的腹部，戳了戳：“真像怀孕了。”  
岳明辉要是有力气，真想一人踹一脚，可他只能哑哑开口，声音里还残留高潮的余韵：  
“生下来得叫我爸爸。”

经过大半宿，壁炉里的火焰渐渐微弱，剩下小簇火苗平和燃烧。卜凡和李振洋把岳明辉拉进浴室，替他好好清洗了一番，又将人塞到柔软舒适的大床上。看着岳明辉恬静睡去，两人还得出门去买些食物填满冰箱，特别是，还得去买避孕药。雪已经停了，两个人拎着伞，慢慢走在寒冷的街道上。离药店还有一个转角，俩人停住了脚步，可以预想的即将在店内发生的尴尬场面在他们脑子里浮现。两人大眼瞪小眼，冷风都将最后的一点醉意吹散。李振洋努力控制着表情，伸出手：“……剪刀石头布？”  
这次李振洋赢了，于是卜凡站在药店前看着他走进旁边的超市，然后给自己做了好久的心理建设——差一点就没能推开那扇玻璃门。等李振洋拎着两袋子的东西出来时，卜凡已经在等他了。看着卜凡发红的脸和大衣口袋里露出的药盒一角，李振洋拍拍他的肩，一边眼里传达“你辛苦了”，另一边眼里传达“真有你的”。  
卜凡永远不会告诉别人买避孕药时被店员姐姐调侃的经历。

总之，肉体的结合使他们的关系更加亲昵。相处模式好像变了，又好像没变。只不过是在生活清单上多加了一项消遣选择。亲吻拥抱自己的挚友，与一起打游戏，一起看书，一起骑车没有什么区别。

学校里有春游秋游的传统，每个班该怎么玩儿，去哪儿玩，什么时候去玩儿，又各不相同。三个人都在不同的班，岳明辉要和同学一起去森林公园，卜凡和李振洋班上各有安排，时间是错开的，岳明辉出去的那个周末两人都还各自在家。  
一天晚上，他们三人的小群里跳出几条信息。卜凡拿起手机一看，是岳明辉发的，都是不超过十秒的短视频。背景里迷幻灯光疯狂闪烁，动感鼓点与嘈杂人声喧嚣成一片，明显是在酒吧蹦迪。岳明辉呢，举着手机摇摇晃晃，笑的到开心，可是通红的眼角和飘飘忽忽的眼神出卖了他已经喝醉的事实。更不要说视频最后一只手伸出来揽住了岳明辉的肩膀，隐约能听见招呼他往人群中央走的声音。来不及多想，卜凡抓过外套，正想发消息叫上李振洋，听见窗外清脆的车铃，李振洋已经在楼下等着他了。  
问了岳明辉的同学，那人说他和几个人从森林公园出来后去了XX酒吧，俩人立马打车赶过去，要把醉了的小兔儿打包带回家，可不能让他在意识不清的情况下到处乱晃。  
俩人冷着脸，棱角分明的脸和高挑的个子成功骗过了门口的安保，放了两个未成年进入鱼龙混杂的声色场所。疯狂扭动的人群与过于晃眼的灯光挟着混杂气息扑面而来，两人仗着身高优势在挤来挤去的肢体里寻找岳明辉。李振洋看向西北角，岳明辉在那儿站着，一男一女围着他，似乎在说什么，还扯着他的衣服想要带他走。当真是喝醉了，即使是被纠缠，岳明辉还露出一个眼神晶亮的笑。李振洋拍了拍不远处的卜凡，摆头示意。俩人艰难地推开涌动的人潮，向岳明辉那儿移动。  
岳明辉瞥见两个高个儿向他走来，眨了眨眼，觉得是自己看错了，他俩怎么会在这儿。等一直赖在自己身上的手被拍掉时，他才眯起眼，勉强辨认出两位竹马的俊朗面容。“呀，洋洋来了，“岳明辉咧开嘴，一颗小虎牙冒出来，”诶，凡子也来了！“他笑眯眯地过去站在两人中间，一手挽一个，仿佛是只身赴会的孤独过客终于等到了自己的约会对象。  
李振洋轻轻弹了下岳明辉的脑门儿，引起他不满的一声“嗷！”，卜凡揉捏着他因为酒精发红发热的耳尖，迎着疑惑的眼，淡淡吐出两个字：“回家。”  
岳明辉懵懵懂懂地点点头，跟着洋洋和凡凡准没错。正想转身，之前一直扯着他喋喋不休的男女拦下了他们，眼看着到手的猎物要飞了，阴阳怪气地嚷嚷：“这俩谁啊，今晚你不是说要待到天亮吗？”  
不能很好思考的大脑只辨认出前半句，岳明辉睁大眼睛，如同林中幼鹿一般无辜。他踮起脚尖，亲了亲李振洋的脸，大声说：“这是我的宝贝。”又转向另一侧亲亲卜凡的脸，“这也是我的宝贝。”然后还伸出两根手指，晃一晃，不无炫耀地说：“我有两个呢！”  
看着那对男女还想说什么，李振洋和卜凡赶紧带着岳明辉向出口走去。临了，李振洋还回头给了一记仿佛能剜人咽喉的锋利眼刀，沉声到：“听见没，我是他宝贝。”随即拉开大门，离开乱糟糟的酒吧。

三人坐上出租车，卜凡和李振洋一左一右，把岳明辉夹在中间，生怕醉了的他搞出什么幺蛾子。出乎意料的，上车不久，岳明辉就睡过去了。窗外飞速消逝的路灯反反复复为岳明辉沉眠的脸庞涂抹上光与影。醒着的两人轻声闲聊着，时不时将倒的七歪八斜的岳明辉重新摆回座位上睡好。  
下了车，岳明辉似乎清醒多了。正好岳明辉家里没人，否则三人晚归是要被唠叨的。潮暖的夜风拂过少年们的衣角眉梢，春夜里独有的烟柴气息伴随草木香和虫鸣黏糊糊地溜进房间。今天月亮又大又圆，毫不保留照亮了落地窗大开的小小房间。岳明辉回到房间时已经完全醒酒了，见他走路不再左摇右晃，卜凡和李振洋也放心让他一个人去洗澡，但还是有点怕他滑倒，便时刻关注浴室的动静。  
等岳明辉擦着湿淋淋的头发走出浴室，他的竹马们正坐在落地窗前，指间夹着抽了大半的香烟，缕缕白气从燃烧烟丝内徐徐冒出。他到衣柜里翻了翻，没找到内裤，干脆套了条百褶长裙，过去拿了支烟，倚在阳台的栏杆上，盯住四下散落的清浅月光。

很久以后，卜凡和李振洋都不记得那一晚三人说了什么，做了什么。唯一留存在记忆里的，关于年少岁月的小小片段，有着湿润的烟草气息和晴朗到不可思议的夜幕：  
岳明辉嘴角噙着适意又狡黠的微笑，小虎牙抵着红润唇瓣，一双眼藏了明光，比月亮借给草间第一滴露珠的晶莹还要纯粹，还要夺目。少年略薄的上身有着起伏得当的流畅线条，皎洁月光爱抚过有着珠贝般细腻的，袒露在深沉夜色中的奶白肌肤。沿着平坦的胸膛向下，却是一条堪堪挂在腰间，褶皱锋利，裁剪精良的长裙。风轻轻吹动岳明辉还带着湿意的发梢，牵动裙角，常人眼里性别的限制在他身上失去了效用，硬朗也好，阴柔也罢，所有冲撞着眼光束缚的刻板印象被糅合了，像是对比极高的色彩，在交汇相融中产生了新的颜色。那种独特的，跨越性别的美在岳明辉身上找到了适宜的散发点，任何人看了都不会觉得是怪异，不合常理的，仿佛那条百褶长裙就是为他量身定制。

逆着寡淡如水的月光，岳明辉懒懒靠着栏杆，一手拈烟，乳白烟雾从挂着微笑的唇间缓缓溢出，他对卜凡与李振洋开口，带着酒精灼烧过的低哑与黏糯尾音——  
“我是你的青梅，也是你的竹马。我想做男孩子就做男孩子，想做女孩子就做女孩子，不好吗？”


End file.
